Everything is better in 3's
by Koolsnowball
Summary: 3 more girls, millenium items, problems, etc, etc, etc.Sorry, I'm no longer accepting flames for this story! It is currently under a moderate amount of construction, but i have replaced chapter 2 with sneak peaks! It will get better by chapter 3.
1. This is where it all started

Hello people! Ks is back for another round! Yes, I do realize that the original chapter one did sound real Mary-Sueish, but I never really intended it to end up that way. My characters are far from perfect, believe me! Anyways, Kendra doesn't have the millennium necklace or amulet or anything like that, just ta let you know. Yes, they all have millennium items, and I have a decent explination for the extra three. At least I hope so. Oh yes, this is in the Duelist Kingdom, yet Yugi and Bakura know about their Yami's…Yes I know I'm lame, but bear with me until I can get this story off the ground. And here I am editing the story in a lame attpemt to make it come out better. If it works with this chapter, then good. If not, then I'm going back to the drawing board. And I've decided to screw the G-rating jokes and send ze rating up to PG-13. *listens to her imaginary fans cheer*

/Hikari talking to Yami/.

//Yami talking to Hikari//.

Monster / Stats.

Disclaimer: how could I forget! I own nothing! Except the made-up cards, the made-up characters, and the made-up item/s.

ON WIT DA STORY!!!!!!

~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~&~^~%~$~@~

Yugi & co. (Bakura, Joey, Tristen and Téa) were currently walking up a very big hill. After about a half-hour, they had almost reached the top. "Hmmm, ok, who's up for a race?!" Joey shouted as he started running up the remainder of the hill. 

"Joey! Wait!!" Yugi shouted out as Joey sped on up the hill.

~Meanwhile~

3 girls were walking up the _other _side of the hill. Two of them sported glasses and were about as tall as Téa, while the other one was about as tall as Yugi. One of the two girls with glasses had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a light purple tank top and a pair of blue jeans and had a grey, black, white and orange coat tied around her waist. She also had two things around her neck on black pieces of string, but her shirt hid what was on the ends of them. She also carried a red and black backpack. The frames for her glasses were brown.

The other girl with glasses had brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and she also had brown eyes. She had burgundy frames for her glasses and she wore a baby blue t-shirt with the number '58' written in navy blue on it. There were also two navy blue stripes that ran from her neck to the end of the shirtsleeves. She wore a pair of light blue bell-bottom jeans. She also had something around her neck, but unlike the other girl, it wasn't hidden. The thing on her neck looked like the Millenium Eye, but with the outline broken into four bits, which wrapped round the sphere, meeting at the back and around the eye. She carried a baby blue and navy blue backpack and a baby blue and navy blue purse. Her glasses frames were dark blue

The last girl, the short one, had short brown hair. Her two large bangs had yellow and blue tips. She had greenish hazel eyes and wore a large red raincoat over a baggy, white t-shirt. She wore a pair of light blue track pants with the word 'gap' stitched into the front left of the pants. She had a red and black backpack and a dark blue and black duffle bag on her back. On her left arm, she had a Harry Potter watch, and on her right arm, she had a gold bracelet that had several types of jewels imbedded in the band with a round bit that had what looked like Millennium Eye on it. 

"Come on guys!" shouted the small kid. "Let's race up the rest of the hill!"

"Arrrgh. No, sorry, I don't feel like wasting my energy running with my weight on my back." Said the girl with the light purple shirt. 

"Fine. Hold these, please," the small kid said as she gave her bags to the two taller girls. 

"Hey that rhymed," she said under her breath as she ran up the hill "you say that like you do that all the time."

"Uuuh, shouldn't we stop her Kendra?" the girl with burgundy glasses said.

"Mmm, no."

"Why?

"Because she gave us the bag that has all those split lollipops that we all like oh so much."

 "Ah."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The small kid sped up the hill as fast as she could. Ironically, so was Joey. And what happens when two kids run up a hill recklessly without looking at the same time and pace?  Bingo, they-

**CRASH!**

"Oww" moaned the little kid from the ground.

"Hey, next time watch where ya-" Joey said as he sat up and looked ahead of him, expecting to see another person, but instead, found himself looking at nothing.

"Down. Here." A sarcastic voice said from the ground. 

Joey looked and found a kid sitting on the ground, as if recovering from a fall. Standing up she continued in her ' lil' miss happy' tone.

"Jeeze, just the thing to make my morning. Running into a big dumb, sonova M-"

The little kid was cut off by one of her friends before she broke pushed the story rating up.

"Hey Ariel! Are you okay?" the girl with burgundy glasses shouted as she ran towards the spot where her friend and Joey collided.

Simultaneously, Yugi, on the precise spot on the other hill, was running up towards Joey.

"Hey Joey! Are you okay?"

Well, they say that history repeats itself, so naturally they-

**CRASH****!**

 "Oh! I'm so sorry, I-" the girl with burgundy glasses said as she went to help the person who she collided with. Instead, she saw nothing.

"Down here." Yugi said in a sarcastic tone.

//What happened Yugi? //

/I collided with an elephant. /

//Hm?//

/Never mind. /

***

"Hmm, for some reason or another, I feel like I've seen this scene before." Ariel muttered to herself as she received insults and stuff from Joey. Ariel interrupted him.

"Look, I don't have time to have pre-school insults shouted at me from a Chiwawa-Bitch(a/n: I have no idea how to spell Chiwawa properly, so if anyone would like to lend me a hand…)who failed kindergarten, so if you would be so kind as to SHUT UP and stop wasting your breath so I may pass…"

Joey was so mad, that you could've fried eggs on his forehead.

"W-why ya little brat! I challenge ya to a duel!" Joey shouted.

"Sorry, I don't duel idiotic dogs."

Joey almost looked like he had steam coming out of his ears.

"Okay Ariel, you can ease up now." The girl who introduced herself to Yugi as Angela told Ariel. By now the rest of the group had arrived at the top of the hill.

"Whatever." She said before something caught her eye.

"Hey Yugi, where did you get that, Puzzle. Necklace. Thingish. Mabob." Ariel Slurred, indicating Yugi's Millenium Puzzle.

Yugi sweat dropped. "Uh, Eygpt?"

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Could you be MORE vague? Who gave it to you?!"

"Uh, my Grandpa found it during an expedition at Egypt"

"Fine. Anyways, wanna duel?"

/Um Yami, she's asking me to duel. What should I do?/

//Simple. Agree. Then beat the snot outta her.//

/WHAT?/

//She'll run away moping and leave us alone and we will all be happy.//

/um, yeah, but what about elephant girl?/

//She'll run away with her friend to calm her down. And then we will have more reason to celebrate//

/uh, Okay then…/

"Uh, sure, but believe me, I'm tough." Said Yugi, showing his Duelling Glove, of which held 7 Starchips.

"Don't worry, I'm tough too!" Ariel said, showing her left hand, of which had a duelling glove with 5 Starchips. 

"Okay, I guess we can duel…" Yugi reluctantly agreed.

~@~@~@~@ sometime later, after finding a duelling arena @~@~@~@~ 

Yugi had done his transformation sequence and was waiting for Ariel to make her first move.

Then he noticed that the bracelet on Ariel's right wrist was glowing. 

Then he also noticed that Ariel had grown taller, and her hair was all spiked and coloured yellow and blue.

/Aw crud Yami, she has a millennium item!/

//So?//

/So?! She's um, uh, err, yeah, I see you have a point./

//Don't I always?//

/Soooo, how many Starchips are we playing for?/

//…how 'bout 5?//

/YAMI!/

//Fine. How about two, ya big baby.//

/I am not a big baby, Fern-/

//HOW ABOUT TWO STARCHIPS?//

/*sigh* sure. /

"So, how many Starchips are we playing for?" Ariel shouted obnoxiously from her side of the playing field"

"Is two okay for you?" Yami said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Okay! My turn first."

Ariel drew her cards and then proceeded to play 2 of them.

"I play baby dragon in defence mode and another card face-down."

Yami snickered and shouted "Don't bother playing a Time Wizard, I'll just destroy your Thousand Dragon.".

 Yami then played a card face down and then put the Celtic Guardian on the field. "Your turn."

Smiling, Ariel shouted back to Yami.

 "I don't need a time wizard for my dragon to beat you. I play Turquoise eyes Opal dragon in defence mode stats: 1000/2700"

A pink dragon with Turquoise-green eyes appeared on the field in a crouched position.

"And Dragon scale armour, raising Opal dragon's defence by 5001000/3200 and makes her impervious to physical attacks although she already was in the first place, but that doesn't matter. Oh, and since I am not gonna take any risks, I play egg-shell, which protects any monster with 'baby' in its name for one turn. Make your move!"

Now Baby Dragon was surrounded by an eggshell, and Opal Dragon's scales were tinged with a silver-colour due to the magic card played…

~~~~~~~~

KS:  Righto. As I said before, I have edited this even more, if that's possible. I hope to have some more chapters coming out /very/ soon, so bear with the truckload of crap I give you now. And from this point forward, I leave a preview chapter at the end of my story each time I update!

Oh yes, *looks at charred fic* no more flames please! I've had enough, thanx!

Nyah-hi!


	2. Some more of the Duel between Ariel and ...

WAAZZUP! I decided not only to screw the rating, but decided to screw doing the duel by E-mail. At this rate, I know enough to make my own duel, so without further ado, here's chapter two! 

/Hikari to Yami/

//Yami to Hikari//

Attack/Defense

"And Dragon scale armour, raising Opal dragon's defense by 5001000/3200 and makes her impervious to physical attacks although she already was in the first place, but that doesn't matter. Oh, and since I am not gonna take any risks, I play egg-shell, which protects any monster with 'baby' in its name for one turn. Make your move!"

Now Baby Dragon was surrounded by an eggshell, and Opal Dragon's scales were tinged with a silver-colour due to the magic card played.

"Your turn!"  Ariel said, smiling, well, largely.

Yugi sighed as he drew a card and surveyed his hand.

~*~*~

Ariel's mind was wandering, stuck in another daydream, like she usually does when she's supposed to be paying attention to someone/thing important. Except this time, it was about something other than Stories, Duel Monsters, and tales of fantasy…

//YO ARIEL!!!// A voice rang out in her head.

Ariel nearly jumped.

//Getting a little distracted?// The voice questioned in a sarcastic, know-it-all tone.

/Uh...-/

//Its our turn you know.//

/Right, well you see its-/

"HEY ARIEL!" Yugi's voice rang from the other side of the field. Was it her, or did he sound different?

"Uh, YES?!" Ariel said whilst trying not to sound stupid.

"You are fully aware of the fact that it's your turn?" The Duelist on the other side of the field questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Sure!" said Ariel whilst sweatdropping. "I-"

"You forgot to draw a card"

"Oh." Ariel blushed as she drew a card. Her eyes brightened up as she saw what it was. 'AW yeah! All I gotta do is lay it face down in attack…'

"I place this card, face down in attack mode, and I also play this face down." Ariel said as did just that…

~*~*~*~

"I wonder why she played that card in attack mode." Téa said worriedly.

"'Cause she's a stupid little brat!" Joey answered darkly. He then noticed Bakura cringing.

"Whatsa matter Bakura?" Joey asked, turning to the white-haired boy.

"Well, I don't like the look she just gave me. It was quite….disturbing." Bakura nervously said, his almond-brown eyes locked on the duelling short-girl.

"What are ya talking about? I have-Woa!" Joey said, whirling around to look at Ariel, only to be met with blazing green eyes, and a really evil-looking smirk.

"Now I see what ya talkin' about…Geez, that stare gives me the creeps." Joey said whilst shuddering. 

~*~*~*~

/NOW who's the one distracted?/ Ariel mentally said to her Yami.

//Uh, er, well-//

/Its ok. I understand./

//Really?//

/Yeah. I like him too. Awwww….those brown eyes…/

//Yea…//

/And that silvery-white hair./

//Ye- Waitaminute! He has Blond hair!//

/Huh? He has White hair! He's the dude with the accent!/

// HELLO! Don't you think I know that? He's the guy with the coat you ran into, the one with the blond hair?!//

/Wait, him? I think his name is Joey. That's not who _I'm talking about! I'm talking-wait, if you like Joey, and I like, uh, the guy with the white hair, then….uh/_

//Lets resolve this later, 'Cause Yugi is makin' his move!//

/CRAP!/

Ariel watched as Yugi's card, Gaia the Fierce Knight, attacked Baby Dragon. This is what Ariel was waiting for. Ariel grinned as she flipped her face-down card up, revealing-

"MOTHER DRAGON" Ariel shouted as the large dragon appeared2300/1500. It looked like an older version of Baby dragon, but younger than Thousand Dragon. Ariel could see the confusion in Yugi's eyes as Mother Dragon gained 1000 points to her Attack and 500 to her defense, so she explained her move.

"Mother Dragon gains 500 Attack and Defence points for every baby dragon-type monster on the field. And since you attacked her baby, Mother dragon gains another 500 attack points for this turn, and can block the attacking monster. In this case, I believe that Mother Dragon beats your Gaia. Now, it's my turn!"

Yugi: 1000/Ariel: 2000

Ariel drew a card. 'Hmmm, I think I have a card here I can use….lets see. OH!'

"I play Opal Eyes Turquoise Dragon in attack mode!" A turquoise dragon with pinkish eyes appeared on the field 2700/1000.

"And I attack your Celtic Guardian!" the young female duelist said whist grinning maniacally. 

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you stupid, or do you have just have a mental problem?" He said while flipping up a card Ariel didn't notice before, revealing it to be a Trap card, Spell-Binding Circle to be exact.

"Shit. Shitshitshit." Ariel cursed under her breath as she watched her dragon freeze in place, its stats points lowering by 500. 2200/500

//Shoulda paid attention.//

/Look who's talking Mademoiselle Boy-Igniter??/

//…That only happened once. And it wasn't my fault he decided to grab my ass!//

~*~*~*~

"What the hell was she thinking?" Tristan exclaimed loudly. "It was obvious that the card he put down was a trap!"

"Yea…I know." Téa said quietly.

"Well, that's Ariel for ya. Probably wandering off on a chain of thought." A voice piped up from seemingly nowhere.

Joey, Tristan, Téa and Bakura immediately turned around to see who spoke. The voice came from the unnamed girl with long brown hair and glasses and burdened with six large bags, mentioned in Chapter One, who is called 'Kendra' by Angela in that wonderfully acted scene-(angry readers: Get on with it!) . Ahem. Right. Anyways, the 4 'cheerleaders' weren't introduced to 'Kendra', so therefore they don't know 'Kendra'. Is that clear? Because if it isn't, I'd have to go around and explain the scene, of which is probably one of my personal favourites, although that is just me and-

"Get on with it!" Kendra suddenly shouted into the awkward silence. 

"What are ya talkin' about?" Joey confusedly shouted at the girl with long hair. Angela took the opportunity and jumped in before Kendra could come up with a clever retort.

"Don't mind her. She's, uh, got Claustrophobia!" said Angela as she stood between the group and Kendra, sweatdropping.

"Yo, Angela, it's Schizophrenia you moron." Kendra hissed at Angela.

"Uh, right. I knew that. Anyways, this is Kendra, Ariel's cousin and Overloaded Pack-Mule of the moment."

"Yeah. Usually it's Ariel." 

"Ya sure she's an Overloaded Pack-Mule or a Stubborn Jack-Ass…" Joey muttered under his breath, before turning back to the field to watch the duel.

~*~*~*~

Back on the duelling field, Yugi had brought out Curse of Dragon, and had played another card Face down.

'Ok, I just need some random stroke of luck.' Ariel thought as she drew a card. 'Bingo!' 

"I play Polymerization and merge my Turquoise Dragon and my Opal Dragon, giving me a choice of creating the Pearl Eyes Sapphire Dragon or the Sapphire Eyes Pearl Dragon! I choose the one with the strongest Attack, PEARL EYES SAPPHIRE DRAGON!" A Blue Dragon with long horns and claws appeared on the field, its iridescent eyes changing colour in the light 3500/2000. 

"And, I attack Celtic Guardian! SAPPHIRE FLAME"

"MIRROR FORCE!"

"SHIIIIT!"

As she braced for attack, Ariel remembered the card she had played. She had thought it was her 'Fountain of Youth', but it was right here in her hand, so…

"NEGATE!" shouted the girl as she flipped up her card, stopping the blue-coloured fire from hitting her monsters.

/Well, that was lucky/.

//No shit Sherlock.//

/Yeah. I hafta pay more attention to things./

//Yup//

/Instead of wallowing in my own self-pity./

//Yup//

/And thinking of stories I'm never going to write./

//Yup//

/And say 'Yup' again if you're a complete and total idiot and haven't listened to a word I said./

//Yup-HEY! That's cheating!//

/Well, Y-AW CRAP!/

//What?// Ariel's Yami just managed to get a glimpse of Dark Magician destroying her, rather, their Sapphire Dragon.

//How the-//

/Shield and Sword. Dark Magician's Defence is 2100 compared to Sapphie's 2000./

//Damn.//

Ariel: 1900/Yugi: 1000

//Well, Its our turn now.//

Ariel drew a card. 

/Prism Cat./

//Oh the memories, the precious memories…// 

/Just shut up./

//Why?//

/ 'Cause if you don't soon, we're gonna be caught in a flashback!/

// Uh, too late?//

~~*Flashback*~~

Ariel walked home from the bus stop. Once again, she had faced the embarrassingly stupid attempts to lower her self-esteem from the local bitch.

/Damn, doesn't she know I don't care?/ She randomly thought to herself.

//Nope. She's too stupid, remember?// Ariel found herself mentally answering her own rhetorical question.

/It was a rhetorical question you dumbass/ Ariel retorted to herself, before walking up the steps to her house and turning the doorknob and slamming into the door with her shoulder. Normally, that would open the door, but today, Ariel found out, the door was locked. As she rubbed her shoulder, she took off her backpack and rummaged around in the front pocket for her house keys.

/Hmm, that's strange, why is the door locked? Grandpa didn't say anything about him going anywhere this morning, why would he lock the door?/ Ariel asked herself once again.

//Well, its obvious he's not here!// she found her self answering.

/Oh really? How is it so obvious?/

//Well Madame smartyass, his truck isn't in the driveway!//

/Oh. Well then…/ Ariel opened the door and looked around for her two cats that would 'greet' her by meowing until the got fed. But they weren't. Lupi, her grey cat who thought she was the frickin' queen of the household, and whose ultimate goal is either kill the humans of the house or get outside, wasn't attempting to slip between her legs and get out. Cleo, the fat calico cat with tabby stripes where the black patches were and who thought she was a dog, wasn't meowing for food.

"Hmmm….This is strange..." Ariel stated out loud as she walked through the kitchen to the phone by the sliding glass doors (Uh, the back doors? Does that help?).

She dialled her Mom's work number, partially to tell her that she's home, and partially to ask her about the absence of the cats, Grandpa and her Brother. After several rings, Ariel got through to a person, but it wasn't her Mom.

"Uh, hi, is Dawn Metzo there?" Ariel asked awkwardly.

"No she isn't, may I ask who's calling?" said the lady on the phone.

"Er, this is her daughter, Ariel. Do you know where my Mom is?"

"Well, according to this note, she left an hour ago."

An hour? A whole frickin' hour? If that was the case, Ariel's Mom should've been home by now!

As the above 'comment' went through Ariel's head, she thanked the lady on the other end of the phone and hung up.

Ariel ran upstairs to her room, and looked into the Terrarium that should've held her two lizards, Charlie the Brown Anole, and Skip the Long-Tailed Grass Lizard. But they weren't there. Looking around, Ariel spotted a small cardboard box on her bed. Conveniently  taped shut. 

"Jesus, whoever taped this must've used three rolls!" Ariel exclaimed as she went over to her desk and rummaged around the piles of crap known as her random doodles for some scissors. But she didn't notice her Bracelet glowing until…

"Damn, this doesn't look good!" a startled Ariel jumped as she turned around, brandishing a pair of Safety Scissors as a weapon. What she didn't expect, was seeing the back of, well, herself. As the figure turned around Ariel almost fell over in shock. _It was an exact copy of herself! Well, except for the fact that this Ariel was taller. And the hair was a bit wilder, as well as the blazing green eyes, but other than that! She was facing herself!_

"Don't just stand there looking like an idiot! Are you going to give me those scissor or what?" the other her said. Ariel shakily handed the scissors over to, well, herself. The other her took them, and after finding that they could cut through the thick layer of tape, she started stabbing the box, until managing to get leverage so that she was able cut a small hole in the side(oh blah, blah, blah! Enough explaining, just cut to the point!). 

"Uh…" Ariel began as she watched the exact copy of herself work.

//Don't just stand there, get your Duel Monsters deck!//

/What?! There's another me here and you're telling me to go get a deck of cards?/ Ariel mentally asked herself.

//You idiot! That's me!//

Ariel almost fell over from the shock of being told by a voice in her head that said voice had taken physical form.

/You? That…that me? Are you sure?/

"Yes." Said the other Ariel as she pulled the contents of the box out. "Remember? I'm the one who tells you to give people the finger?"

The original Ariel visably relaxed.

"Oh it _is you."_

"Yeap"

"I just thought-"

"Yeah, I know what you thought. I live in your friggin' head for cryin' out loud! Well, actually, I live in the Bracelet-"

"Bracelet? But it's only a bit of jewellery my Grandpa got from Egypt (1.) for my birthday!"

"Look, it's a long story, I'll explain later. Now get your freakin' deck!"

With a quick 'right', Ariel ran out of her room, and over to the living room, where she kept her Duel Monsters Deck. After picking it up, she went to run around back to her room, but as she passed her brother's room, she saw something. It was her brother's Duel Monsters Deck. 

'Well, my brother always gets the good crap. He won't mind if I borrow some cards…'  Ariel thought as she went through the cards her brother had. One especially caught her eye-Prism Cat. It gained 500 Attack/Defense points for every light monster on the field. As she put the cards into her own deck, and filed a mental note to return Logan's cards, she didn't notice the other card that had clung to Prism Cat…

~~*Endith the Flashback*~~

/Well, thank you for bringing on that unnecessarily long piece of shit known as a flashback!/

//I already said sorry!//

/No you didn't!/

//Uh….well….Its your turn?// 

Ariel Mentally rolled her eyes at her other half as she played Prism Cat facedown in defense mode 800/1000  and waited for Yugi to make his move…

Eheh. Sorry for the crappy ending, but I've been working on this chapter for a long time. And *gaspith* the dreaded writer's block has struck! I'm open to ideas, and remember, no flames. Please? 

Oh, and before I forget:

(1.):I'm putting my comments like this. Anyways, this isn't an intended bought of Cheesy-ness, my Grandpa has really been to Egypt. But sadly, he didn't bring any magical artefacts home…

Eheh. Anyways…tell me what you think!


	3. Sneak Peeks!

Well, I haven't really changed anything from the Sneak-peaks so far. But I have edited a bit. Anyways, check back here, because I decided to only do these 'Previews' once every few chapters. So without further ado…Read this!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What just happened: the group (my three characters and the rest of them) got thrown out of a helicopter flying over some dead woods.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest, but all the trees looked….dead. Yugi stood up, noticing the lack of vegetation. It seemed the only things in this forest was mud and dead, leafless trees. 

"BOO!"

"GYAAAH!" Yugi jumped at least three feet in the air from the sudden noise in this seemingly forever silent forest. Yugi turned around and glared at the loud mouthed idiot who had startled him. Instead, he ended up glaring at the top of someone's head. Yugi thought to himself: 'That could only mean…'

"Man, it's like you guys have never seen another short person before!" 

'Yup. Defiantly Ariel. Well, at least I know Bakura is safe.' Yugi thought to himself before talking to the loudmouthed-midget

"Well, maybe we should go find the others-" Yugi started to say, but then was interrupted by the 'loudmouthed-midget'.

"Well no DUH! What else are we gonna do? Sit here and roast marshmallows!!" 

'Yeesh, what's her problem?' Yugi thought as he glanced angrily at Ariel.

"What?" Ariel questioned as she spotted Yugi's glance. "Oh. Sorry, I'm just sleep deprived, hungry, and overall, really ticked off."

"Mm. Yeah, sure." 

Yugi 'coughed' twice, hiding the words: "PMS! PMS!" in those two said noises. If Ariel noticed, she didn't seem to care, because she just kept looking at the available, overgrown, muddy 'paths'. 

"Well, I could clear that path…" Ariel started after the little 'awkward silence'.

"Oh yeah, with what? Our bare hands? I think that might, _just might hurt." _

Yugi sighed. 'She's talking to herself again.' He thought to himself as he got up.

"Oh yeah?!" Ariel said, continuing her two-person dialogue. 

"I guess I'll just clear it with THIS!" she finished, brandishing a large, stiff stick. Upon seeing this, Yugi wondered weather it was safe to trust someone of that…sanity level with an item like that. 'Well, as long as she only uses it on the obscuring branches and stuff…'

Well, that is all for that scene, all I am gonna say, is that there are a lot of crotch shots in the rest of the Dead Forest chapter, expect that by around Chapter four, (but I don't think there is any on Yugi) so… NEXT SCENE!

The Mine Cart Thing….

What happened: the group escapes a Really Evil Dude (RED). I haven't decided everything about this, since this is much later in the story, I just know the sequence of the-(Arientioth: Just get the darn thing written so the people won't have to bore themselves with this pre-story crap!) okay! Seesh.

Kendra, Angela, Téa, Bakura, and Yugi all piled into their mine cart and started down the downward-sloping track in the underground cave. 

"Hey, do you feel like we've forgotten something?" Kendra said from the front.

"Mmmm, oddly, yes, but I can't quite put my finger on it…" Angela said from beside Kendra, raising an eyebrow and lifting her finger for effect.

Everyone sat thinking about what they could possibly of forgotten. Then, it simultaneously hit them. At the same time, everybody in the cart said one of three words:

"JOEY!"

"TRISTAN" 

"ARIEL"

But, by the time they realized their error, it was a tad too late…

"I can't believe they left us behind! Well, actually, I can see them forgetting me, but you guys? I can't believe they left us behind!" Ariel loudly proclaimed. Tristan just stared at the tunnel entrance the cart disappeared into. Joey was next on the loudly proclaiming list.

 " Ah great! Now what are we gonna do?!! How could dey forget us!"

Suddenly, Ariel had an idea….

"Hey boys, I have an idea…" she stated.

"Oh no."

"Run while ya still can Tristan!"

"Very funny. No really, I think that this is actually one of my good ideas!"

"As I said, run Tristan!"

"Seriously. All we have to do is jump into one of those mine carts," Ariel said, as she pointed to the 3 said mine carts. 

"And push ourselves down, and eventually meet up there with them!"

"Hoo boy." Tristan sighed, then with obvious sarcasm, "That really sounds like it is gonna work."

"Yeah." Joey agreed. "But do we have a choice?" of course during this, Ariel 'guided' the guys over to two carts by their hands. 

"Nope!" Ariel said whilst she pushed the two boys into their carts, inevitably sending it down the track. Ariel leaped into her own cart and with a loud "Woo-Hoo!" she went down her own respective track. 

****Following Joey****

Joey screamed as he sped down the sloping track at God-knows-how-many-miles-per-hour. As the slope eased down to a flat out track, Joey thought things would finally go better on this little adventure.

Then came the other mine carts on his track. 

Joey desperately jumped from cart to cart, trying to avoid crashing into the next one in front of him. As he reached the last cart, he sat down and sighed with relief. Until, that is, he heard the Really Evil sounding voice from behind him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
